Mesmerizing
by IdolizedFan
Summary: "What are you… doing to me?" "Loke..." LokeXLucy Unsure if it's supposed to be T or M. (Rated T for now)


Mesmerizing

"What are you… doing to me?"  
"Loke..." LokeXLucy  
Unsure if it's supposed to be T or M. (Rated T for now)

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

- O – O – O – O – O -

Loke or Leo the Lion was out for air.  
Even his Stellar Spirit Mage didn't know.  
But he knew he needed it, every once in a while.

It was a cold windy night.  
And he was lying on the apartment' roof, gazing at the multitude of stars in the sky.  
He wondered if Lucy would join him if he invited her.  
Maybe. Maybe not.

Well, what should he say if it ever came to that?  
_'Lucy, you see… I have to tell you something. Do you want to stargaze with me, holding hands?'_

…

Loke adjusted his eyeglasses.  
That was his strong ladies'-man side.  
No.  
He shouldn't be thinking of things that way right now.

She was his owner. She owned him.  
Although he found himself wanting that he was the one who owned her.

…

Loke groaned.  
Perhaps it was unhealthy for the mind to stay up late at night.  
Giving the stars one last glance, he stood up, hands in his pockets.

But he had another thought bugging him.  
Should he visit Lucy in her room?  
The fire dragon slayer certainly did it every morning.  
What difference would it make if he would do it every night?

Even just staring at her face with messed up hair…  
Beautiful, nevertheless.

…

Currently, Loke was more irritated at himself.  
He was the one supposed to be looked at by girls.  
Not the opposite!  
Just what was it about Lucy?

Loke shook his head.  
Before things would get worse… he decided to return to the spirit world.  
But different things had to be unfolded.

Loke slipped from the height and he knew it wasn't going to be good.  
Off balance, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything.  
He gritted his teeth.  
Just before he hit the ground.  
There was a loud hard sound.  
And he lost consciousness.

Thus, he wasn't able to see the person above him.

X

Lucy abruptly woke up.  
She woke up, a little irritated.

Of all the times…  
She checked the nearest clock.  
11:24 PM.

…

Of all the times to wake up.  
Oh, when she was having a good dream!

Lucy wondered what awakened her.  
There must be a reason, although it wasn't obvious.  
A cricket, perhaps?

Finding herself disturbed, she turned on the lights and tiptoed to her desk.  
She decided she'd just write on her diary and continue a novel or two.

Having herself seated, she realized she was hungry.  
But she knew there wasn't any food left in the fridge except for breakfast.  
She still had to do some shopping tomorrow.

Then she knew she wouldn't be able to think clearly.  
Plus, he growing bad mood didn't help.

She decided to lean on the window pane and check the scenery outside.  
Perhaps the wind would be able to calm her down.

Lucy was amused to find herself looking at a lot of places.  
Some buildings still had lights on.  
Of course, hospitals and hotels would always have them.  
But still, they looked like shining diamonds with the distance, like stars in the ground.

Then she smiled as she looked at the soft and quiet ripples in the river below her apartment.  
They definitely looked calming.  
She realized she had come to love the river a lot.  
She also saw one late boat moving across the river.

It was actually a good pastime.  
She had also turned off the lights, making the distant colors of the city vivid.  
The wind wasn't that cold, too.  
She agreed with herself to do it again one day.

It took a few moments for her to know that her eyes had been feeling droopy.  
Thanks to a yawn, she learned about her current state.

Well, she had enough.  
Most likely, the time was past midnight and her body demanded rest.

Her head had dropped down.  
She blinked once and twice.  
She almost slept again!  
She shook her head and-

Something caught her attention.  
Trying to focus her sight, she looked down though it was dark.  
She could vaguely see it.  
A jacket just outside her apartment.  
Who would leave one there?

Lucy thought that it wasn't her business but maybe she could check it out.  
It might be one of her friends'.  
Maybe it was Gray's.  
He usually stripped.  
Anytime. Anywhere.  
But whenever he wore something, it would be a _white _coat, eh?  
Did he have a new coat, then?  
Maybe she was jumping into conclusions.

Standing grumpily, she knew she had to take the jacket to silence her curiosity one and for all.

Wearing something more decent that just underwear, particularly a t-shirt and fit shorts, she went out of the room and opened the door out of the apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights.

The jacket was floating right before her.

Lucy shrieked.  
Then something burdened her shoulders.  
Hands.

Senses coming back to her, Lucy realized the jacket wasn't an i_t.  
_Standing in front of her was one of her stellar spirits.  
She immediately felt relieved.

"Loke... What are you doing?"

Loke raised a finger to his lips.  
Lucy's eyes narrowed.  
For some reason, she felt worried.  
She touched his forehead and-

"Why are you _cold_?"  
Loke breathed heavily in return and shook his head.  
He pointed a finger on his lips.

"Co- come in, then."  
Now it seemed Loke had something to say.  
Lucy wondered what it would be but she didn't push it.  
His condition was bad and she might as well take care of him.

The door creaked close as they entered, Lucy checking that it was locked.  
Satisfied, she guided the weakened Loke upstairs to her room.  
Oh, she was glad she wore _something!_

Lucy set him on the bed and she moved to turn on the lights.  
Loke quickly raised a hand to stop her.  
She understood what it meant but why didn't he want lights?

Heaving a sigh, Lucy sat beside Loke on her bed.  
She waited and waited patiently, since he _had _something to say.  
Was it urgent?  
Maybe he was still finding ways to explain it in words.

"Loke." Lucy held his hand. "Don't worry. I'll be willing to help."  
Loke looked away.  
"Do- don't look that way!" Lucy spluttered. "I'm right here. Look at me."

Loke gripped Lucy's hand, without looking,  
"I- is it… hard to say it?" Lucy asked carefully.  
Having a lot of experience in the guild, Lucy knew she could expect _anything._  
And this news seemed bad.

Then suddenly, Loke had his body around her in an embrace.  
Lucy jumped, a little startled.  
"Lo… Loke?"

Lucy remembered the first time Loke embraced her.  
It was still when she didn't know she was Leo.  
Whatever it was tonight, it seemed it was just his way to begin telling something.

If ever he was kidding her…  
A kick ion the groin would do, then a slap on that handsome face.

Loke was breathing slowly as if he had already slept on her shoulders.  
Lucy, unsure of what to do, smelled his hair.  
Lucy smiled.  
It… She felt drawn to the odor.  
What kind of a shower do stellar spirits have?  
She ruffled his hair, but he didn't complain.

Lucy's hand froze.  
What was she doing?  
This was Loke.  
What was he planning?

Lucy gently tapped his back.  
Feeling self-conscious, she began shifting uncertainly.  
"Lucy…"

Lucy felt a shiver down her spine when she heard his voice.  
It sounded like music to her ears.

Loke's hands moved around her back.  
Lucy giggled, wondering when the hell did she become easy to tickle.  
His hands were soft and soothing.

But she felt it.  
One of Loke's hands had stopped over the strap of her bra…  
"Loke!"

Slowly, her world seemed to fall and the ceiling was what she was looking at.  
Loke had brought her down to her bed, still in an embrace.

"Loke!"  
Lucy was getting nervous…  
And thrilled.  
_'What? No!'  
_Her heart was beating so loud that it seemed like it wanted to get out.

Loke took things slowly as he sat up, staring down at her.  
Lucy couldn't move. Her eyes were focused on his eyes.  
But they were blocked by his hair.

However, she did see the small smile on his lips.

Too late, Lucy didn't defend herself.  
Loke planted his elbows on the palms of her hands, rendering her vulnerable.  
_Vulnerable.  
_Loke was _attacking _her.

Lucy looked at him fearfully.  
His hands moved as if creeping through the air.

She felt a hand on her cheeks.  
Not only soft and soothing, his hands were also warm, almost matching the blush forming on her face.

Lucy gasped softly.  
His hands were moving gently  
At first, it was just a pair of hands lain.  
Next, it was a soft squeeze, as if teasing her,

Lucy's mouthed moved to speak, but she didn't know what to say.  
She didn't know where this was going.  
At least, he was handling her in a good way.

Then he put a thumb on her lips.  
This time, Lucy didn't like it.  
She tried once again to escape.

But Loke was unnaturally strong.  
He didn't even seem bothered by her attempts.

Lucy was starting to get weak, sleepy even.  
But there was no way she was going to sleep with Loke on her bed, _on her._

His thumb moved as it traced her lips.  
Lucy shuddered.  
At some point, it felt _good.  
'What the heck does he know?'_

Then the thumb entered.  
Lucy released a distorted shriek.  
Panicking, she bit the thumb.  
Which earned her a slap on the waist.

Lucy instantly let go of his thumb.  
She was beginning to get terrified.  
He was _challenging _her.

There were many things bothering her.  
What was he going to do?  
How come he was still on Earthland and not on the spirit world?  
Why did things have to happen in an awkward position?  
Why wouldn't he just continue?  
…

'_No, no, no.'  
_Lucy shook her head in fear as even her mind was being a mess.  
It was her stupid novelist side, having a lot of ideas for _any _moment.  
She never knew she's experience one so sooner.  
…

"Loke, I need to sleep."

What was she saying?  
She should tell him to let go instead!

"Please?" she pleaded.

Things were going to their own accord.  
Loke grinned.

"Goodnight."  
His head moved closer, at an unmistakable gesture.

'_No.'  
'No.'  
'No…'  
'My first kiss is going to be with Loke?'  
'What the hell?'  
'How is it going to feel?'  
'No.'  
'He's hot.'  
'NOT.'  
'Loke…'  
'Please.'_

Her cheeks were being pressed by expert hands.  
It looked like he was pulling her to him.  
The feeling…

And for once, she had the chance to see his eyes.  
Dark yet playful in the night.  
It was enough to arouse her.

Before her mind contradicted herself, he was kissing her.  
It totally felt better than his thumb.  
And his tongue…

His tongue!  
His tongue was trying to enter her mouth.  
Lucy whimpered as she complained.  
Loke took the chance and their tongues met.

Lucy shook at the feeling.  
It was new.  
It was different.  
It was giving her the chills.  
And…  
She was hearing her own _groans!_

Her face was getting overcome with foreign feelings.  
The blush.  
The heat.  
His hands.  
His lips.  
His tongue.  
Sweet.  
Suffocation.

Lucy realized she needed air.  
Loke seemed to know his timing and released her lips.  
She instantly regretted it.  
No, she did not!

"Lucy, you're beautiful."

She was being _submissive!  
_She dreaded the fact.  
She enjoyed the fact.

And his lips were back, giving that wave of pleasure again.  
Her hands gripped the sheet of her bed.  
She wished she wasn't restrained.  
She would then be able to kiss him back, cup his cheeks and run a finger through his hair and-

It was a deep kiss.  
She held his cheeks and quickly tightened their lips together.

She vaguely realized Loke had released her hands already.  
But all she wanted was to bring back the feeling and perhaps something more.

There was a rough push on her cheeks.  
_'What?'_ she thought in surprise.

"Lucy…"

There was something strange.

"What are you… Doing to me?"  
"Loke…"  
"Lucy…"

Her cheeks were shaking.  
No, _his hands _were shaking.  
"Wha- what am I doing?"

Lucy brought their faces together but Loke stopped her.  
"Lu- Lucy!"

She finally saw eyes…  
His eyes were showing confusion.  
_What?_

"And what is this?"

He was squeezing something.  
Lucy was a little taken aback.  
Her breasts…

Loke realized the position they were in and jumped out of bed, making a retreat fast.

Lucy sat up grumpily.  
"Lo- Loke?"  
"Wha- what is this? Why are we in… _a bed? _How come you… What am I doing? I was… Oh my…"  
He bumped on the door and moved for the doorknob.

"Loke?" Lucy asked in disbelief.  
"I-"

Loke suddenly opened the door and looked at the corridor,.

"Lok-"  
"AH!"  
"What is it?" Lucy asked, getting uneasy.

Loke seemed to hesitate.  
Then he turned around.  
With a palm on his face, he was almost hiding his bulging eyes.

"Lu-Lucy?"  
"Yeah?"  
Strange, she still had that tingling sensation.

Loke locked the door.  
He approached her and sat beside her on the bed.  
Lucy set her lips in a smile.  
_'Just like a while ago.'  
Why_ was she smiling now?

"Wait…" His voice shook.  
And he seemed afraid.  
Of her.  
Of himself.  
Lucy was completely puzzled.

"What did I do to you?" Loke inquired, straight to the point.  
"You… Kissed me, apparently." Lucy was a little surprised at how she was able to accept things easily.  
He was Loke after all.  
She could trust him.

"E- eh?!"  
"You're a great kisser."  
Lucy flushed as she knew she believed it.

"I- what?! Why didn't you stop me?"  
"I… I was- wanted it…" Lucy blinked, absorbing what she herself had just said.

"But… it wasn't me!"  
"Hmm?" This time, Lucy was curious.  
"Tha… I saw a person outside a while ago. I realized I was under control…"  
Loke put his hands over his head as if blocking a smack.

"What?" Lucy asked blankly.  
"It's…" Loke nodded. "I _violated _you."  
"No, you didn't." Lucy could only think of one impostor but she didn't care for the moment.

And Lucy felt butterflies.  
She was now the one doing it and starting it.

Loke froze as Lucy kissed him.  
When they separated, Lucy looked at him sweetly.  
"How about we do it again with you awake?"

X

The culprit could barely keep the feelings on her heart.

It had been easy to control the stellar spirit since he had been unconscious.

Playing with Lucy was absolute fun.

And she just witnessed the power of…

_**LOVE!**_

- O – O – O – O – O -

This is my first LuKe? LoLu?  
LokeXLucy fanfic!

Well, it must be obvious who the culprit is.  
I actually like her in a way! ;)

I really enjoyed writing this one!  
And please leave a review! =D  
I greatly appreciate your time for reading this!  
It completes my life in fanfiction!


End file.
